Redemption
by Enlighten
Summary: Cal's back and he's joined the good side! But can Hunter and Morgan forgive and forget? Can he even be trusted? How does his presence alter the turn of events and eventually his death? takes place after book 5 HunterXMorgan CalXOC.
1. Reunion

**Chapter 1**

Reunion

**Hunter**

I rocked back and forth on my heals in anticipation. I hadn't seen her in years, not since Liden died.

The Television screen said that her plane had just arrived. I looked toward the gate and saw her familiar blond head. I waved my hand and she ran toward me. She crashed into me with such force that I almost toppled over.

"It's so good to see you!" she gushed as I enveloped her in a hug.

"I missed you too Rylie." I said with a smile on my face.

Rylie was my oldest friend. I knew her even before I knew Sky. We did everything together when we were younger. After Liden died her parents forbid her to see me because them, like most other people believed I was guilty. They soon moved away and the only contact we had was through letters, and then soon, none at all.

When I had heard that she had studied at one of the most prodigious healing schools, I knew I had to invite her here to Widows Vale to teach Morgan.

When we got into the car, neither one of us could stop smiling. We had so much to talk about, but we couldn't say anything. Finally, she broke the silence.

"You know, I never thought you were guilty, not for a second" She said seriously.

"I know" I reassured her taking her hand in mine. We both smiled.

"So" she said, "On the phone you told me you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, sort of. It's new, but I think it's going somewhere." I replied shyly, I've never been good about talking about things like this.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said. "You deserve someone good after all you've been through."

I nodded my head in agreement as she turned up the radio, obviously guilty about not making a better effort to keep in touch with me. I could still read her like a book.

"What have you been doing lately?" I asked interested. I was egger to get off the subject of my love life.

"After we moved away I focused more on studying. I wasn't really in good spirits when I left. I learned a lot about healing and decided that I wanted to do that. I applied to the healing school on a whim and they accepted me. I'm one of the youngest people to have graduated from there."

"That's impressive." I said. She blushed at the complement. She wasn't one to brag, but this meant a lot to her.

"It sucked after we moved." She confided. "Things were never the same. I missed you and everyone else. I never really made any new friends."

This meant a lot to me. To hear her say that made those years of my life not seem so bad.

"It was rough to lose the only person who believed you." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Her eyes dropped to the floor and she looked sad.

"I think I'll live." I joked trying to lighten the mood. She smiled at me, and the subject was forgotten. We talked about happier things until we got home.

When we pulled up to the house I could sense Morgan there with Sky.

"You'll get to meet Morgan tonight; she's in the house right now"

**Morgan**

I heard Hunter's car pull into the driveway, and looked to the door expecting to see a middle aged women. He told me Rylie was a family friend so I expected someone around his parent's age with a life time of knowledge in healing. What I saw was a stunning 19 year old blond beauty. She had clear blue eyes, flawless skin and reddish blond hair that cascaded in soft curls down her back. She smiled at me as she tripped up the stairs.

"You're still as clumsy as always." Hunter laughed.

She came up to me and shook my hand.

"I'm Rylie" she giggled, still embarrassed about the fall.

"Morgan." I replied shortly. "I'm looking forward to you teaching me." I added.

"I'm looking forward to teaching you." She countered. "Hunter told me all about you and your power. You're going to do great."

Sky went up and hugged Rylie.

I went into the kitchen with Hunter to get tea for everyone.

"What do you think of her?" Hunter asked me

"She's… young." I answered.

"Yes she is, but she's very smart and will help you gain some lost ground before your initiation."

I smiled at him and took the tray of tea back into the living room. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her.

**Rylie**

I walked into Hunter's house and tripped up the stairs. _Way to make a good first impression Ry. _I thought to myself. Morgan's never going to want to learn form a klutz.

I walked over to her and introduced myself. She was beautiful in a subtle way. At first glance I knew she was perfect for Hunter. I could also feel the power radiating off of her in waves. I was awestruck by her. I felt like a weak child standing next to her. I smiled at her and we exchanged a few words

Morgan and Hunter went into the kitchen to make tea.

"It's good to see you again." Sky told me.

"I've missed both of you so much" I said.

"Hunter's been having a hard time lately." Sky informed me.

"Why, what happened?" I ask concerned.

"Hunter found Cal and Selene here. Not too long ago Cal kidnapped Morgan and locked her in his pool house and burned it down. Cal and Selene left and it's only a matter of time before they come back for Morgan."

"That's crazy!" I exclaimed. "Are they alright now?" I asked

"For the time being" Sky replied

We stopped talking as they came back in with the tray.

Morgan looked at her watch and said that she was breaking curfew. I was surprised to see that it was midnight already.

"I've got to go." She stated apologetically. "I'll see you all at the circle tomorrow."

She grabbed her keys and Hunter walked her to the car.

"It's so late. I don't even want to know what time it is in England." I yawned.

"I assume you're going to bed then?" Sky chuckled.

"You've got that right." I said as I got up.

Sky showed me to my room and I didn't even bother to unpack. I was out cold by the time my head hit the pillow.


	2. The Circle

**Chapter 2**

The Circle

**Rylie**

"Wake up!" I gained consciousness but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

_Whack! _I was hit in the head with a pillow. That was the last straw. I shot up in my bed and found the culprit. Hunter was standing next to my bed holding a pillow in his hands laughing at me.

"Come on," I pleaded "you know I'm not a morning person."

"Ry, its 6:00 at night." He retorted with a smirk.

"And to me it's morning." I flopped back down on my remaining pillow.

He grabbed me by my arms and yanked me out of the bed. I hit the floor with a crash.

"The circle starts in an hour, you have to get up." He demanded.

"Fine." I sighed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

I changed into jeans and a T-shirt and went down the stairs. When I got there, people were already in the living room having conversations. I introduced myself to the coven members. As I was beginning to hold small conversation when I heard a crash…

**Morgan**

As I was on the back road on my way to Hunter's, I suddenly heard Cal's voice in my head. He called my name. I was so startled that I violently jerked my car to the side of the road. I had a weird feeling in my stomach, half fear and half hope. I can't deny that I've missed him. I believe that he did love me in some way. I was scared, hearing Cal's voice must mean that Selene isn't far behind.

I pulled my car back onto the road and continued on to Hunter's house. I carefully scanned the road looking for any signs of Cal. I didn't think he would be anywhere near here, but I wanted to make sure. As I drove further the more I relaxed. Hunter's house came into sight and I decided that I won't tell him. He doesn't need to know, it will only make him mad.

I got out of my car seeing that I was the last person there. I saw Hunter at the top of the stair case and smiled. He was growing on me more and more. Now I was always happy to see him.

He walked down the stairs to meet me. That's when I felt the stairs wobble. I saw the fear in Hunter's eyes as we went down.

I woke up on the cold ground. I could see the light from the house and I could hear people's voices. I heard Robbie calling to us.

"I'm o.k.!" I yelled back to him.

I saw Hunter moving on the hill a few yards above me.

"Don't move!" he instructed me. "I'm coming down to get you!"

When he reached me, we both managed to get onto our feet.

"Do you think anything is broken?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine, just shaken up a bit. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yea." He replied curtly.

He supported me as we walked up the hill to the other door.

Rylie came over with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine, just banged up." Hunter replied for the both of us.

"Let me see you." She led us both to the down stairs bathroom.

"It's only scrapes and bruises you say?" Rylie said suddenly sounding professional.

"Yes." I spoke for the both of us.

Hunter took his shirt off and I blushed.

"I'll be right back." Rylie said and left the room.

She returned a few moments later with a bottle of something and new clothes for the both of us, as ours were torn.

"Put this on all of your cuts and they will heal in no time. Sky's outside looking at the porch so I'm going to start the circle."

"O.K." Hunter said. "Thanks for your help Ry."

"Please, I barely did anything." She said brushing off the statement.

Just then Sky came into the bathroom holding a piece of the porch.

"There was no magick involved; someone sawed this by hand."

Hunter took the wood in his hand and examined it.

"You're right," he stated, "but who would do something like this?"

"I don't know," Sky pondered, "but I fully intend to find out."

With that Sky made her way to the circle room to find Rylie.

**Hunter**

_Someone sawed the porch steps…_

The thought took several minutes to sink in. Someone who's a non-witch may be trying to kill us. I couldn't believe it. I didn't even know anyone who didn't know about Wicca. I searched my brain for a possible suspect. My thoughts were interrupted by Morgan.

"Hunter, I-I," she stuttered and then took a deep breath. "Cal contacted me tonight"

"What!" I yelled all calmness drained from my voice. I was furious.

How dare he contact Morgan. How dare he even think of her. It all made sense now. He sawed the porch. He didn't want to use magick because in a house full of blood witches someone would have noticed, but not using magick? None of us would have suspected that.

In my fury I stormed out of the bathroom. The circle had just ended and the coven was filing out of the circle room. I got awkward glances from Jenna and Simon. I must have looked quite disheveled come to think of it. I still had no shirt on, I had cuts and bruises every where and the look on my face could have made a baby cry in an instant.

Morgan followed me out of the bathroom looking shaken. I know she had never seen me like this before and I wanted to keep it that way but, it was too late.

I turned to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me that when you got here!?" I yelled after everyone had left. I had a feeling she was trying to protect him.

Her expression went from fear to anger.

"If you didn't notice I was a bit busy! I mean I only almost died! What did you expect?" She retorted.

"Oh Hunter, even though I'm unconscious, I just want you to know that Cal contacted me tonight." She said sarcastically.

"No that's not what I expected, but I thought you would tell me sooner, I mean you had plenty of opportunities." I said childishly not wanting to give in and admit that I was wrong.

"Well sorry." She replied just as childishly.

This was getting ridiculous. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry." I said honestly, I couldn't stand her being mad at me.

"Apology accepted." she replied. "It's not like I kept it from you on purpose, I was scared, and it just slipped my mind."

She looked sad now. I went over and hugged her. She folded into my arms in a comfortingly familiar way. We stood there for a minute, then she looked at her watch and her face fell.

"I have to go." she said slipping from my grasp.

"I'll follow you home." I told her.

"You don't have to." She protested, "I'll be fine. I don't think he's around here anyway."

"Alright," I agreed reluctantly "but, if you feel scared of see anything strange, send me a witch message right away"

"I will." She gave me a swift kiss, then left.

**Morgan**

I couldn't believe Hunter got so upset over Cal contacting me. I knew he would be mad, but I didn't know he would be that mad.

I was driving very carefully tonight. If Cal tried to contact me again, I wanted to be ready.

What I didn't expect was to see him in the middle of the road.


	3. Cal

**Chapter 3**

Cal

**Morgan**

I slammed on the breaks causing me to pitch forward violently. I just stared at him my mouth agape. _I must be dreaming_. I thought to myself. Then he shut off my engine. I tried to turn my car back on, but I was unsuccessful.

I got out of the car and walked around to the front to face a disheveled and slightly insane looking Cal.

"Morgan!" My heart skipped a few beats at the sound of his voice, a voice I once loved.

"What do you want Cal?" I asked trying to keep the fear from my voice.

"I need to talk to you." He pleaded the desperation apparent in his voice.

He scared me. It looked like he hadn't showered in or changed clothes in weeks. Even in his rugged appearance, he still looked as beautiful as ever.

"I can see that" I replied. At the same time I sent a witch message to Hunter.

"_I'm on the way to my house. Come get me. Something is wrong."_

"_I'm coming" _was his quick response.

**Hunter**

I got a witch message form Morgan and it made me nervous.

I went to grab my coat and dashed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Rylie called after me.

"Morgan's in trouble." I replied hurriedly.

"I'm coming with you" She insisted. "You might need my help."

"Alright," I said "hurry up and get in."

She got in the car and we sped off to meet Morgan.

**Morgan**

"I broke free from Selene and I want to help you." He told me.

"Hunter's on his way." I said ignoring him. I wanted him to go. A part of me wanted to protect him.

"I know." He said with a gleam in his eye.

"I won't let you hurt him" I warned. "He's probably not alone."

"I have no intention of hurting him." Cal assured me.

"Then why do you want to see him?" I pressed.

"I don't hate him nearly as much as you think." He insisted. "As I said I broke away from Selene to help you, and if Hunter is on your side, then we are allies."

"I don't believe you." I said.

"Then see for yourself." He stepped closer to me and I cautiously put my hand on his face for an impromptu táth máenma.

_I saw him in California with Selene. I saw them in a heated argument. He wanted to leave her and she wasn't having it. _

"_I can't do this anymore!" he yelled at her._

"_You wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for me. You only have one use and that's to obey me!" she screamed back. _

"_I'm leaving you." He stated calmly._

"_If you walk out that door I won't rest until every one you know is dead. And when they are dead I will come for you and smile. You will wish you never left. Then I will kill you. Not even the Goddess herself can save you."_

_He turned his back on her. She spun him around with magick and placed an ugly hand shaped burn mark on his chest. He let out a painful scream. She shoved him away. _

"_We've had this discussion before; do you still want to leave?" She asked maliciously. _

"_Yes." He said in a steady voice although there was fear in his eyes. _

_There was a smirk on her face as she saw him leave the room._

"_I'll see you soon my darling boy." _

We pulled out of the táth máenma. There was a moment of silence while we looked at each other. There were tears in his eyes as he lifted his shirt and showed me the hand print. I gasped and touched it. It was still warm even though the rest of him was so cold. He winced at my touch and I drew back.

Just then Hunter's car pulled up with Rylie in the passenger's seat.


	4. Savior

**Chapter 4**

Savior

**Rylie**

"What the fuck are you doing here Blaire?" Hunter's voice was full of contempt.

"Helping." Cal stated simply.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strip your magick right now?" Hunter spat.

"Because, I can help you." Cal pointed out.

"I find that hard to believe." Hunter sneered. "Remember when you tried to kill Morgan? That was hardly helping."

"That wasn't me." Cal denied.

In one motion Hunter pulled Morgan behind him and put a binding spell on Cal. Cal fell to his knees and Hunter turned to look at me for the first time. Call sky and tell her to bring Alyce and another blood witch. We need to strip his power now before he can contact Selene.

"I'm not with Selene! I never was!" Cal managed to choke out.

As I was about to send Sky a witch message Morgan turned to face Hunter.

"You can't do that just yet." Morgan pleaded.

"Don't tell me you're protecting him!?" Hunter accused.

There was a glimmer of hope in Cal's perfect golden eyes.

"We don't know if he's lying." Morgan whispered so Cal couldn't hear.

"He's lying!" Hunter shouted. How can you not see that!"

"Maybe you're so narrow minded that you can't see past your personal feud." Morgan accessed calmly. "I did a mini táth máenma with him. I controlled it and he really did break away from Selene. I saw it, word for word. As a seeker you need to be just. You can't take his power away, at least not until we know the whole story."

What she was saying made sense and I was willing to do as she said. Hunter on the other hand was not as easily won over.

"You can't be serious." He said in disbelief.

"I am." She countered.

"Fine." Hunter said, still flustered.

"Rylie, you take Cal back to my house and you and Sky watch him very closely." He demanded

"Fine." I mumbled unenthusiastically.

"I 'm going to drive Morgan home, then one of you come and get me so we can deal with him." Hunter through a disgusted look in Cal's direction.

As Morgan passed Cal he whispered to her.

"Thank you." He said with gratitude.

"Don't get your hopes up." She said as she passed.

I took control of Hunter's binding spell and led Cal into the car. The keys were still in the ignition and I started up the gray Honda.

Cal looked like he had been in a World War II Prisoner of War camp for the last two years. I decided to make small talk. I loosened the binding spell so he could talk more easily. He got to me fist.

"Who are you?" he asked nervously. "Are you another seeker?"

"No" I could sense him relax a little. My name is Rylie Darcy I'm a friend of Hunter's. I'm here to teach Morgan about healing."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, how long have you been on the run? I mean your clothes look like they've been through hell and back." I asked to break the silence.

"I don't really know how long. I spent the last of my money on a plane ticket. I arrived in New York City and I had no money so I had to find my own way back to Widows Vale. Hitch hiking isn't exactly the greatest way to travel. I ended up sleeping it the woods until I finally got here and broke into my house."

He looked so sad and distressed that I couldn't stand it. I sent out waves of calm to him and I instantly saw him relax. He gave me a grateful look. I felt sorry for him. We spent the rest of the ride in silence. When we pulled up to the house Sky was waiting by the door.

"Rylie, what's going on? Hunter said that I needed to help you with… Holy shit what is he doing here?"

The sight of Cal caught her off guard, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Well I see the emergency." She stated.

"Help me get him inside, he's under a binding spell." I said even though it was obvious.

Sky came down and grabbed his other arm. We hauled him into the living room and dropped him on the couch. My foot got tangled with his and I tripped over him and crashed to the floor. _This is no time to be a klutz _I thought to myself. I could see Sky trying to hold in a laugh.

I could see the exhaustion in Cal's eyes and I sent Sky a witch message asking her if I could let him take a shower. I don't know anything about this seeker stuff so I thought it was alright. She looked at me like I was insane.

I told Sky that she had to go pick up Hunter at Morgan's house and she left immediately. This left me alone with Cal. Was I supposed to do something? Ask him questions about his mother? We stared at each other for a minute, and then I broke his intense gaze.

"Do you want some tea?" I asked hospitably.

"Yes, thank you." He responded politely.

Careful not to let up the binding spell I went into the kitchen and made the tea. When I went back into the living room five minutes later, Cal was sound asleep. _This is easy _I said to myself. I took a seat in the arm chair next to the couch and silently sipped his tea waiting for Hunter and Sky to come back.

I must have dozed off too because I woke up to the sound of a car pulling into the drive way. I looked out the window and say that it was Sky with a very unhappy looking Hunter in the passenger's seat.

As soon as the car came to a halt, Hunter jumped out and practically bounded up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. He burst through the door and his eyes settled on Cal's sleeping form.

"You let him fall asleep?" Hunter exclaimed. He looked daggers at me.

"Why not? I fell asleep to. Nothing happened." I replied innocently.

"Remind me to never let you watch anyone ever again." Hunter said exasperated.

"Sorry." I felt like an idiot.

Even through our arguing Cal managed to stay sleeping. Hunter shook him violently awake. Cal blinked letting his eyes focus, then received a back hand across the face.

"Fuck!" Cal yelled holding his face. "What the fuck was that for!?"

"Seriously that was uncalled for." I added. Hunter glared at me.

"Tell me the truth!" Hunter yelled at him.

"I already told you little brother!" Cal yelled back. "I never willingly went along with my mothers plans. She's a conniving bitch and I probably hate her more than you do. No matter what you do to me, my answer won't change. I came here to tell the truth and that's what I'm doing."

Hunter looked at Cal for a minute, and then looked away. He walked over to the stairs and announced,

"I'm going to bed and I'll deal with this tomorrow." That's the last we heard of him that night. Sky followed shortly after.

I went over to Cal and took the binding spell off of him.

"Do you want to take a shower?" I asked. He nodded his head and I lead him to the down stairs bathroom. I got some of Hunter's clothes from the dryer and handed them to him.

"Take your time" I said and went to wait for him in the living room.

He came out 20 minutes later with a black eye, but at least he was clean. I motioned for him to sit next to me. He sat down and I took out the same bottle that I gave Hunter and Morgan earlier that night. I dabbed it on his eye and I could instantly see the bruise fading. By the morning it wouldn't be there.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked curiously.

"I believe you." I said simply.

"Thank you." He said with a grateful smile.

"I'll let you go to sleep now, the couch pulls out into a bed." I informed him.

He nodded and pulled it out. When he was asleep I went around to all the doors and windows and spelled them shut. Just because I believed him, didn't mean I trusted him just yet. I went upstairs to the room I shared with Sky and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.


	5. Childhood

**Chapter 5**

Childhood

**Cal**

When I woke up, it took me a minute to remember where I was. As the events of the previous night came flooding back to me, I couldn't help but smile. I finally saw Morgan again, and she spoke to me. She saved me from Hunter. I wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if Hunter had tried to kill me. I stretched my arms over my head and looked around the room. Mismatched furniture and a piece of wood set on cinderblocks told me that Hunter and Sky didn't have a generous income. I heard a creak on the stairs and pretended to be asleep. The foot steps were sort and quick. I realized that they weren't Hunter's, so I looked out from under the blanket and saw the blond hair that was familiar, yet strange. She looked over at me.

"I know you're awake so don't bother pretending." She said sweetly.

I pulled the blanket off my head and looked over to her. Her eyes scanned me thoughtfully. She looked at me like she knew everything about me. That was impossible I knew, but it was daunting and comforting at the same time.

"I'm making breakfast if you want any." She stated and walked into the kitchen.

I slowly followed her into the kitchen. By the time I entered the room she had already started making eggs and toast.

"So," she started, "you're only six months older than Hunter, that must have been awkward to find out."

If this question was coming from anyone else I would have ignored it and maybe even have been offended. But the way she said it didn't make it seem like she was prodding or attacking me. It seemed like she actually cared and wasn't being rude.

"Yea." I answered dully, but I found myself wanting to give her more of the story.

"I found out when I was 9, but I guess I always knew. She was always talking about how disgusted she was with my father and his family. I never knew my father so it never really meant anything to me until I met Hunter. I was jealous of him in so many different ways. Even though he didn't know where his parents were or if they were even alive, I still envied him because I knew that I could have had my father's love instead of him. I hated him because of the love my father had for him, and the love I knew he had for my father. I have never received love in my life, especially not from Selene."

I looked up to see her gazing at me intently, waiting for me to go on.

"You and Selene never got along? Not even when you were younger?" she prompted.

"That's and understatement." I said rolling my eyes.

"She liked me a little until I was about 10 and started asking her questions. Once I started thinking for myself, she started ignoring me until she wanted me to do something for her. It came to the point where I wasn't surprised to find myself under a spell. She would mess with my free will to make me do things for her, like play the roll of a cute kid to lure some poor women so my mother could take her power. When I got older she made me seduce women so she could use them and take their power."

I was getting angry now, but I couldn't help it. 19 years of frustration and anger were pouring out of me like I damn that had finally given in.

"She would threaten my life. When I left her I had never seen her so furious. I always thought that her threats were empty, but I wouldn't put it past her to kill me."

I had Rylie's full attention now. The toast was burning behind her. She glanced at the toaster, but didn't seem to care.

"That's so sad," she said, her eyes falling. "It seems like she didn't love you at all."

"Selene doesn't care about anyone but herself. Now I understand why my dad left. I don't know how he lasted so long in the first place. I just wish he took me with him. He could have saved me like he save my brother."

This felt liberating to finally tell someone about my life. Everyone always assumed that I was on Selene's side when it's not the case at all. I could feel myself getting better. My heart rate was getting faster; it felt like a huge weight was being lifted off my chest.

We were interrupted when we heard someone coming down the stairs. I held my breath; I wasn't ready to face Hunter just yet. To my relief, Sky came into the kitchen. At least she kept her dislike for me at bay. She gave me an apprehensive look, obviously appalled to see me sitting so casually in her kitchen when just a short while ago she made it her job to capture me.

"I smelled something burning." She said to Rylie ignoring me. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Rylie responded. "I just lost track of my cooking, you know me."

Sky's stomach growled loudly. She covered it with her hand embarrassed.

"That's why the Goddess invented breakfast cereal." Rylie stated and shoved a box into Sky's hands. We ate our breakfast in silence.


	6. Strength

**A/N: I don't own sweep, only Rylie.**

**This is Hunter and Morgan's internal conflicts. It shows how Cal's presence effects their relationship... in a good way.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Strength

**Hunter**

I could hear them talking down stairs from my bed room. I didn't sleep at all. All I could think about was Cal and his lies. I know he's lying; you can't burn down a pool house with someone inside and just expect people to believe you didn't do it.

I don't think I can go down there and face him, I might kill him. It's taking so much for me to control myself. I don't know how long I can last. I mean he's in my house and sleeping under my roof, the person I hate the most in the world is sleeping so close to me. All night I was debating what to do; let him keep his power, strip it, or kill him. I still don't know what I'll do.

It makes me sick to think that he's just sitting down there feeding Rylie lies and she's being sympathetic! How can she believe that load of bull shit!

I have to talk to Morgan about this. If she wasn't there last night, I know I would have killed him.

Morgan! She must think I'm a monster now. I can't believe I lost control like that in front of her. I failed myself as a boyfriend and a seeker. Kennet wouldn't be too proud of me right now. At least she didn't see me hit him.

I need to call her. I need her so much right now. She's strong where I'm weak. She can be calm though this whole thing. I'll do what ever she tells me to do without hesitation.

Sky knocked on my door just then. She looked at me and smirked.

"It looks like someone didn't sleep."

"I couldn't I have way to much on my mind." I replied rubbing my face tiredly.

"He's talking to Rylie down there, should I go break it up?" She asked concerned.

"I think so. She's so quick to trust people and I don't want her to trust him or grow attached to him in any way. He's not going to be staying here long." I said. I was worried about her. There are just so many things she doesn't know.

"Are you going to come down?" She asked but she already knew the answer. I shook my head. She gave me a sympathetic look and went down to the kitchen to break up the bonding going on between Rylie and Cal. It only took her presence to get them to stop talking. _That was easier than I thought, _I said to myself.

Now it was time for the hard part; calling Morgan. What was I going to say to her? That I hate him? That I need her? I decided to tell her the truth. Everything. Even me hitting Cal, she needs to understand where I'm coming from.

I rolled off my bed and reached for my cell phone. I flipped it open and hit speed dial 2. She picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello?" she said groggily. I forgot she wasn't a morning person. I almost hung up, but then I realized she had caller I.D. and she would just call me back.

"How are you feeling today?" I stammered.

"Better, but still freaked out a little." She said waking up a little. "How about you?"

"I'm fine, I mean I'm not hurt of anything, but I really need to talk to you. Can you meet me at Practical Magick in an hour?"

"Sure, and Hunter, I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine, you did the right thing, I was just a bit surprised, that's all." I assured her. I didn't want her to think for a second that I was mad at her; I don't think I could ever be mad at her.

I still couldn't bring myself to go down stairs and have to see Cal. I know it's a cowardly thing to do, but I opened my bedroom window, and climbed out onto the roof. It took a while, but I managed to find the ground safely, and made my way to my car.

We both arrived at Practical Magick at the same time. I saw her get out of her monstrous car and make a bee line for me. She had a serious look on her face, and I thought she would still be mad at me. I got what I was going to say ready, but before I could say anything she came up and kissed me. This took me by surprise, but it was a good surprise. I deepened the kiss. When she pulled away it was too soon. I pulled her into a hug and held her for a while, not saying anything.

When she looked up, there were tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Hopefully it was nothing I did; I couldn't stand to hurt her.

"I'm just over whelmed." She sighed. "Sorry, I don't cry very often, but I'm scared. What if Selene is close, what if she's here right now, just waiting for me to be vulnerable. I can't stop thinking about the what ifs and it's driving me crazy, I can't eat, I can't sleep…"

"It's alright Morgan." I wanted her to see that she wasn't in danger. I wanted her to know that I could protect her and that I would go through any lengths to do so.

She sniffled and I took her hand.

"I won't let anything hurt you." I told her, trying to comfort her. She gave me a stiff smile and squeezed my hand.

"Lets just go inside." She suggested. We made our way inside.

**Morgan**

Hunter and I made our way into Practical Magick. I waved to Alyce who was behind the counter. She saw me and came around to us.

"How are you two?" she asked giving me a skeptical look. She knew something was wrong, but didn't want to prod.

I didn't know how to even begin to answer this question. My insides were boiling over and I felt like I was going to burst. Last night I felt more different emotions than I have ever felt in my life. Seeing Cal made me think about everything, my past and my future. My past with Cal was sometimes beautiful, but it was filled with deceit. My future with Hunter looks bright, but the feelings that I had for Cal were so strong, I can't just throw them away no matter how bad I want to, and trust me, I want to hate him.

I know that he may be telling the truth, and I know that he may be lying, but that doesn't really matter to me. The feelings I have for him twist my stomach and make me feel weird, like there's an itch that I can't scratch, like there's some unfinished business between us. I'm not sure if I even want to know what it is.

This makes me feel disgusting. I see Hunter and I'm happy. I know that our relationship is new, but I know that I love him. I look at him and I see hope. I see my life and how full and happy it could be and that makes me feel safe and light. But then there's Cal and I see the love that we had and what potential it had. I see lust and maybe love.

But I see Hunter look at me with such devotion and love, that I can't help but love him, and I want to be with him all the time. He gives me a good feeling, not an itch. I know that he will never leave me and never hurt me. That's what I want and I know that's what I will choose. It's the right choice, but I can't help wondering, what if. I need to get these thoughts out of my head. I just want to scream in frustration. These feelings won't go away, they're knocking me sideways.

"Morgan?... Morgan!" I snapped to attention.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked concerned. "You look like your about to pass out, do you want to sit down?"

"Take her into the back room." Alyce commanded. "I'll make some tea."

Hunter put his arm around me and led me into the back room behind the curtain. He spelled the doorway so no one could hear us talking. I was grateful for that. I didn't want anyone to hear us.

Hunter helped me sit down, but I stood right up again. I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. He put his arms around me tightly and I melted into him. I looked up and our eyes locked. I reached up with my mouth and kissed him lightly, and then I whispered in his ear,

"I love you." And I meant it, with all my heart. Saying those words made me realize that the feelings I had for Cal weren't real, I never felt this way about him. This was something different entirely. I saw my life in his eyes and I never wanted to let him go.

He looked taken aback, but then he smiled.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Despite it all I couldn't help but smile. There was a noise and I looked to the curtain and saw Alyce making her way in with three mugs of tea. Hunter went to help her bring them to the table, while I sat down. They set the mugs on the table and Hunter sat next to me taking my hand and squeezing it reassuringly. I smiled at him, and then looked to Alyce. She took a sip of her tea, then looked at us

"So tell me," she started, "what do you plan to do about Cal?"

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! i want to know what you think. I'll only continue if i get 3 reviews per chapter! Thank You!**


	7. Valuable Advice

**A/N I'm setting up for the real plot. It's basically going to be the entire series but with two other characters and how they dramatically change the plot for better and for worse. It's going to take a while, but since i got my computer back, the up dates should be coming frequently because their all one shots.**

**Please Review. I need to know it the plot needs tweaking or if anyone even likes it! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Valuable Advice**

**Hunter**

I put my head in my hands. That question has been bothering me since last night and I'm nowhere close to an answer.

Morgan looked at me concerned, then looked back to Alyce.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked "I did a mini táth máenma with him and I don't think he's lying, but I'm not 100 sure." She truly didn't know and it was apparent in her eyes. She was scared. What exactly she's scared of, I don't know.

Alyce took a minute to answer. She was in deep thought for a few minutes, and then she spoke.

"Only strip his power if it's a last resort. There is nothing worse than taking some ones power who doesn't deserve it, but keep him bound. Hunter you have to talk to him. You can't ignore him forever. The sooner the better I should think."

I don't know how she knew that I hadn't talked to him yet. Then I realized it must be written all over my face.

The bell over the door chimed and Alyce slowly got up from her chair.

"I'm afraid I must take that," she said apologetically. "Think about what I said and don't do anything too rash."

She looked from Morgan to me, her gaze lingering on me a little longer. She knows my temper with Cal. I trust her and I will try to control myself.

After Alyce leaves, we sit in silence for a few moments not touching our tea. I'm dying to know what she's thinking. Finally after what seems like forever, she speaks, but it's not about Cal.

"Do you think I could start my lessons with Rylie today?"

First I don't know what she's talking about, but then I remember the reason why Rylie's here.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." I have to admit I'm a little disappointed that I don't get to spend the day with Morgan, but she is in desperate need of these lessons.

I slide my phone across the table to her.

"You can call her, if you wake her up, don't feel bad, she spends way too much time sleeping anyway.

**Morgan**

I grab Hunter's phone off the table and open it up. I don't want him to hear this conversation, so I step out of the curtain where the spell is still in place so he can't hear. I scroll down the contacts for Rylie's. As much as I want to learn about healing, I need to talk to someone about Cal who isn't biased already. The phone rings 7 times and I'm about to hang up when I hear her voice.

"Helllo!" she says cheerfully thinking I'm Hunter.

"Hi Rylie, its Morgan."

"Hi! Morgan, what can I do for you?" she asks

"I was just wondering if you could come over my house and teach me about healing." I ask, still hesitant about asking if we can talk about Cal.

"Yeah, sure, what time do you want me to come?"

"My parents are out until 6:00 and its 1:00 now so maybe in a half an hour?"

"Yea sure no problem." She replies. I can detect the excitement in her voice through the phone.

"And one other thing," I pause, not sure if I want to go on with the sentence, I'm not even sure if I want to talk about Cal. I suck it up and continue. "Do you think we could talk about Cal for a little while? I still don't know what to do about him and Hunter is biased and wants to strip him of his power. I want to talk to some who doesn't know him very well so I don't make the wrong decision."

"I understand," she says, "I'll meet you at your house in a half an hour."

"See you then." I say feeling a bit more relieved.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked back into the back room. Hunter was waiting for me. He stood up when I came in.

"What did she say?" he asked

"She's going to meet me at my house in a half an hour." I replied

"You should get going." he said looking at his watch. I nodded and went to give him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later." With that I waved goodbye to Alyce and climbed into Das Boot.

**Rylie**

I hung up the phone. I was surprised to hear from Morgan given the circumstances. I glanced over at Cal who was writing in his book of shadows, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. It was then that I realized that I don't know how to get to Morgan's house. I cleared my throat as a hint, but he didn't hear me. I felt bad for bothering him, but I know that he knows where Morgan's house is. I walked slowly over to the couch where he was sitting and poked him softly in the shoulder. This caused him to jump and drop his book. He looked at me startled and I felt really bad.

"Can I help you?" he asked in an annoyed tone. I guess I deserved it.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you could tell me how to get to Morgan's house?"

"Yeah." He replied, his eyes softened and he didn't look so mad. "Take a right out of the drive way and connect with the main road. Go to the second set of lights then take a left, follow that road for a few miles, until you come to a fork, take a left up the hill then an immediate right. Her house is the fourth on the right."

"Thanks." I was surprised that he remembered them that clearly.

There was a silence and I took the opportunity to apologize.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." He replied. Then he went back to his book. The conversation was clearly over. I went up to my room to get my jacket and the keys to my rental car, a red Ford Focus, and headed out the door. Before I reached my car someone called out to me.

"Wait!" Cal called after me. He walked down to my car.

"Tell Morgan that I need to talk to her, soon. I just want to apologize and she can tell Hunter if she wants. I want to explain to her what happened."

"Sure, I'll ask her about it."

"Thank you," he said sounding gracious. "for everything."

"You're welcome." I replied. Then I got into my car and drove away.

I only got lost once while finding Morgan's house. I didn't even need to count the houses, the mammoth of a car that she drives was a dead give away. I made my way up the front walk. Morgan must have sensed me coming, because she opened the door before I got there.

"Thank you for coming." She said holding the door open for me. She took away the books I was carrying while I took my coat off. She went over the titles with an indifferent look on her face.

"Let's go up to my room just incase my parents or my sister come home early, they don't really approve of me studying Wicca, especially not in their house."

I followed her up the stairs. She sat on her bed and I pulled out the desk chair to sit on.

"What do you want to start with first," I asked not sure where to begin. "spiritual healing? Mental, physical? With potions?"

She looked very lost. It didn't look like she would be able to concentrate much today and that was understandable.

"We don't have to do any of this today if you don't want to, we can just talk." I said, trying to reassure her.

"Would you mind? I just don't feel like I could perform well today, I want to start when I feel better."

"That's fine. You can keep these books, I know them cover to cover by now." I joked. She smiled.

"I'll look over them later tonight."

We sat in silence for a few moments. Neither one of us knew where to begin. We knew what we were going to talk about, but here was so much ground to cover. I looked around her room. I was laughable; it looked like it was stuck in the 5th grade with all of the pink and ruffles. I decided to take the plunge and come right out with it.

"Cal wants to talk to you sometime soon." She looked at me, her eyes were wide. She knew this was going to happen, but she wasn't prepared. "He just wants to explain what happened. He told me that you could tell Hunter if you wanted." I felt like she would feel better if I added this.

"I will talk to him, but I'm scared he'll hurt me again, and I'm not sure if I want to get Hunter involved. I don't think he needs to know. This is between me and Cal. I want to know what really happened, but I want to know for sure that he's not still in league with Selene."

"You could do a full táth máenma with him; you could control the whole thing." I suggested.

"I could," she pondered, "I don't know if I can go through with that. It would remind me too much of the past and I honestly never what to be that close to him; to have our minds touching like that. This must seem cowardly." She blushed as she said the last line.

"I could do it for you." The words were out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying.

"You could?" she asked hopefully. I was in this for the long hall now, I couldn't back out now, and she was depending on me.

"I could do it tomorrow if you want."

"I'm not going to force you to do this, but it would mean so much to me if you did."

"Its fine, I can do it. I'm pretty sure he'll let me, so I don't think we'll need to knock him out." It was a weak attempt at humor, but I got a small laugh out of her.

"I don't think we should tell Hunter yet." She stated. "I think after you do it tomorrow, come over and tell me about it, and then we'll decide what to do from there."

"I think I should get going." I said eyeing the clock. If her parents came home early I didn't want to get her into trouble. We got up and she walked me to the door.

"Thanks for this," she said awkwardly leaning against the door. I could tell she felt bad for getting me into this.

"It's not a problem. After I do this, we'll know what he's really about and then we'll know what to do with him." She gave me a small smile. I felt so bad for her. Her life was finally getting good again, and then Cal came back and knocked her right on her ass. I reached up and gave her a hug.

"I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how it goes."

"Bye." She said, then closed the door.

I got into my car feeling slightly uncomfortable. When Hunter called me and asked me to come and teach Morgan, I thought it was going to be fun and rather uncomplicated. Now I've just been sucked into a whirlwind of drama and mystery. As much as I wasn't looking forward to the táth máenma with Cal, a part of me was looking forward to it; not because I was going to find out if he is good or evil, but because I would get to know him better. _You're being stupid_ I told myself. I cranked up the music (Drop Kick the Punks by The Faint) to drown out my own thoughts.

Cal was the only one in when I got back to Hunter's house. He nodded to me in acknowledgement. He was in the kitchen making some sort of disgusting looking sandwich. I couldn't help myself, I had to ask.

"What in the world is that thing?"

"Apparently Hunter isn't really into food shopping, and since I can't leave the house, I had to be creative."

"What's in it?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I'm not really sure to be honest with you, but all the food groups are represented."

He took the sandwich and sat at the table. He took it in his hands trying to decide which side was the best to start in on. I waited for him to stop chewing, and then I said,

"Morgan wants me to do a táth máenma with you tomorrow." He looked at me curiously with his head cocked to the side.

"Why?" was all he said.

"She doesn't want to meet with you until she knows for sure that you're not going to hurt her. We decided that if I do a táth máenma with you, and tell her about it, then she'll talk to you. And she's not telling Hunter." I added the last bit for good measure.

He took another bite of his sandwich while he thought it over.

"I'll do it, because I have nothing to hide."

"Good, she'll be happy to hear that. Tomorrow after Sky and Hunter both leave?"

"Sounds good to me." He studied his plate for a minute. "I really want to avoid talking to Hunter for as long as possible." As he said that, he subconsciously touched his eye.

"You're going to have to eventually." I say trying not to sound too negative. I'm not looking forward to it either and I'm not even involved.

"I know he's not going to listen to a word I say, he's way too stubborn. I don't see why I can't just get Morgan to forgive me and never see him again."

"I think once you have a fight, and understand each other, things will get better."

"I hope you're right, because if you're not, I'm going to be very disappointed." With that he stood up, "We should go to bed." He suggested. "We're going to have a tiring day tomorrow." He cleaned up his plate, then went into the living room and pulled out the bed.

"Good night." I said as I passed him on my way up the stairs. He was already asleep. I swear he holds the world record for falling asleep the fastest. Either that or he's very exhausted.

I went upstairs took a shower, then got into my bed. I fell asleep within 20 minutes. I was having a very pleasant dream until I was awakened by someone pounding on my door.


	8. Dark Magick

**A/N Please Review!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sweep **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Dark Magick**

**Rylie**

I ignored the first few knocks thinking I was dreaming. When I realized that I in fact wasn't dreaming, I ignored them anyway until Sky yelled at me and said I was closer to the door. I stumbled out of my bed getting the sheets tangled in my legs. I fell on the floor.

"What ever it is, it better be good." I mumbled to myself.

By the time I reached the door I was severely pissed off. I flung the door open and came face to face with a very pissed off Hunter. I wonder what I did this time.

"I just got a call from Morgan." he stated, his eyes scanning the room for Sky who finally decided to get up. "She felt dark magick and she thinks it might be Selene." I knew he didn't believe what he was saying and I knew exactly what he was thinking. He thought it was Cal, but that was impossible.

"It wasn't Cal." I thought I would just clear that up before it was even said.

"Don't give me that shit Ry, it's the most logical explanation. Don't just go saying that to protect your new friend." There was contempt in his voice and I felt like he was attacking me.

"So what if I talk to Cal? He lives in this house if you haven't noticed. Oh! That's right; you haven't, because you don't have the balls to talk to him." Sarcasm was dripping from my voice. I knew what I said was out of order, but how dare he make assumptions with out looking at all the facts. It was so obviously not Cal that I'm surprised that Hunter even considered it regardless of how he feels about him.

Hunter looked at me like I had slapped him in the face. I regretted what I said. I was kicking myself internally for acting so immature. If I try explaining logically, then maybe he'll see where I'm coming from.

"Look, it couldn't have been Cal. He's right down stairs and he's under a binding spell. Even if he broke the binding spell which is next to impossible, we would have felt it."

Hunter still didn't look convinced. He looked over at Sky who had an indifferent look on her face. I knew she was torn between her loyalty to Hunter, and the facts that I presented.

He turned around and left the room, heading down stairs. Sky and I quickly followed. When we got down stairs Cal was already awake calmly sitting on the couch. He looked Hunter right in the eye. I can only describe the look he gave Hunter as thoughtful. It seemed like he was curious of what Hunter would do, sort of daring him to do something.

"You know it wasn't me." Cal said plainly.

Hunter glared at him. He knew he was wrong, but didn't want to admit it. He took out his cell phone and went outside to make a call, no doubt to Morgan.

**Hunter**

I wanted so badly for it to be Cal. It would be simple if it was Cal. All we would have to do is strip him of his magick and be done with it. I know that just about everything that came out of my mouth was wrong. Rylie was right. It wasn't Cal. I am too much of a coward to talk to him; she's absolutely right. I just can't admit it to them.

The phone had barely rung once when she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said frantically.

"It's me.' I said stating the obvious. "Listen, are you sure it wasn't Cal?" I was still clinging to the hope that Cal was guilty. I want him to be evil so bad, but I have no idea why. Maybe I want to seem better than him, or I'm convinced that there's no other explanation for what he did to Morgan, or maybe I'm jealous.

"I'm sure. I would know if it was him. I don't know who it was. It didn't feel like the same magick that David was working. It felt directed at me. I'm afraid that it's someone I don't know, and I'm even more afraid that it's someone I do know." There was panic in her voice. It sounded like she was holding back tears.

"I'm coming over."

"No I'll be fine." It was typical Morgan trying not to make people fuss over her. This was serious.

"I'm on my way." I hung up before she could protest.

**Morgan**

As much as I felt bad for bothering Hunter at 2:00 in the morning, I couldn't wait for him to get there. As soon as he hung up the phone I went down to the door to wait for him. As soon as he pulled up I threw open the door completely forgetting about my parents sleeping up stairs. I cast my senses and felt them still sleeping soundly.

Hunter made his way up the walk and I ran to him. He put his arms around me and held me out on my cold front porch while I cried. I couldn't help it, I was so scared. When we pulled apart I looked up at him.

"I can't take it any more, this gift seems more like a curse lately. I can't take people attacking me like this for much longer. Every time things seem to get better, they make a turn for worse." I said through choked sobs. He held me a little longer until I could breath steadily again.

"Let's redraw the protection symbols around your house." He suggested. I knew that this wouldn't do much, but it would make me feel a little bit safer, so I agreed. He took my hand and led me to the side of the house, the place where he almost first kissed me when I thought he was bad. I wonder what would have happened if he had kissed me that night. Would I have known that I was with the wrong person? Would it have changed anything at all? Now I wish I hadn't pushed him away that night. Maybe I could have left Cal on my own.

We started at the side and worked our way around. He taught me new symbols and had me draw them on the house. He was always willing to teach me something new even though I was not exactly the most teachable person at the moment.

When we were done I let out a big yawn. Despite it all, I really wanted to slip into a dreamless sleep and never wake up. I haven't had a decent nights sleep since Cal came back and it was really getting to me. School would be an absolute nightmare.

"I'll stay the night if you want me to." Hunter offered.

"You don't have to…" I protested but he interrupted.

"I really think I should, I think it will help you sleep better. I don't really feel like going home anyway." I really did want him to stay. If he's with me I really think I could sleep.

We creped back into the house being sure not to wake my parents. My bedroom door closed louder than I intended, and I was sure that I woke someone up. I froze, just waiting to hear the thud of footsteps in the hall. I heard nothing and felt Hunter cast his senses.

"They're still asleep." Hunter stated. I was relieved. If they caught him here, I would be dead. I would be more than dead; they would kill me, and then bring me back to life just to kill me again.

We crawled into my bed and I nestled myself next to him with my head on his chest. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you." He whispered in my ear as I was falling asleep. I couldn't help but believe him. As my eyes drifted closed I felt a moment of peace, and I held on to it until I was lost in much needed sleep.

**Cal**

Hunter came down and accused me of dark magick which was no surprise. I heard their argument and I was impressed that Rylie would go up against Hunter for me when she hardly knows me at all.

When he came down stairs I was debating whether to defend myself, or just let him talk at me. I knew that he knew it wasn't me, Morgan would have told him. He just wanted it to be me because that would be easy. He went out side to call Morgan, and then he left. Sky rolled her eyes at the spot that Hunter had just vacated, and retreated up stairs to sleep away the rest of the morning, leaving me and Rylie alone. It was 2:00 am and I was wide awake. I looked over at her and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. She was staring off into space with a tired haziness. She was wearing pajama bottoms and a tight t-shirt and I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a sarcastic tone, mimicking the tone I had used with her the day before. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I was thinking, why don't we get this táth máenma over now?" I suggested. She didn't look too enthused by the idea, but she surprised me when she agreed.

"Fine. Go get the candles and stuff, and meet me in the circle room."

I pulled out the candles, incense and dirt and filled a bowl with water. I carried them carefully to the circle room and set them on the floor. I was excited. She was very mysterious to me and the chance to know everything about her was an opportunity I didn't want to pass up.

She drew the circle and I stepped inside and set the elements around the edges. We both sat down Indian style in the middle with our knees touching. She took my hands and closed her eyes, a look of concentration on her face. I followed suit and soon I felt her. It was like she was tapping on the door to my mind. I reached back trying to get a hold on her mind. This was it; this was going to make all of my problems go away.

**Rylie**

We were going to do the táth máenma sooner than I expected. When he first suggested it I was immediately going to say no, but then I saw the logic in it. Since I was awake, I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, because I would be thinking about it. It would be best just to get it over with.

I wanted to know what he was really thinking, not only for Morgan but for Hunter and me. Over the past few days, I've begun to care about him. He doesn't seem like a monster and when he told me about his childhood, I knew he wasn't lying to me.

I'm scared of what he'll find in my mind. There are things that he'll see that I've never told anyone, not even Hunter and he'll know all of my secrets. There's no way I can block him. If I do that, then I won't be able to see all of his mind. It's a win lose situation. I have to take one for the team in a sense. I'm not doing this just for myself. Morgan needs this to set the record straight. Hunter doesn't know that he needs this, but he needs it more than anyone. He needs to get to know the brother that he lost.

We sat in the circle. I've never done a táth máenma before, but it's not complicated. The hardest part is the concentration. You have to concentrate on the other person and cast your senses in a unique way. We sat in the circle, our knees and hands touching and I began to reach out with my mind. I felt him reaching toward me and I put aside my fear and reached back. What happened next, I wasn't expecting.


	9. Táth Máenma

**Please R and R**

****_Flash_ _backs _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Táth Máenma**

**Rylie**

It felt like I was being pulled into a giant black hole, like I was being sucked through space. There was a feeling of great pressure, and then it ended as suddenly as it began. I cautiously opened my eyes to find myself sitting in a bright, green field. At first I seemed to be alone, but when I looked to my left Cal was sitting next to me. He looked over at me and nodded to me and I returned it. We turned to face each other. The movement caused a whole other reaction. Suddenly I was in a room I'd never seen before. A woman with golden eyes turned to face me with a scowl on her face. I was in Cal's memories.

_There was a four year old Cal bent over a chest of books with a look of joy on his face. He had found the hidden treasure that his mother had always kept secret. If only he could find the map, and he could find his dad... The chest snapped shut, almost hitting his fingers. He turned around with a fearful, look on his face, and looked at his mother. She had a look of disgust on her face. _

"_Just like your father, aren't you?" she sneered. "Always snooping around things that don't concern you." He didn't understand what she was talking about, but he opened his mouth to apologize. _

"_Save it!" She snapped. "It's only a matter of time before you leave me."_

_She pushed Cal out of the room and slammed the door behind him, locking him out. He tried to open the door, but failed. He continued to pound on the door harder and harder until his fists bled. Tears streamed down his face as he slid to the floor in defeat. _

"_Daddy?" He said in a soft voice. "Where's my daddy?"_

Memories flew by in a blur, I stayed with them for only seconds, but I somehow absorbed all of the information. Some I understood more than others.

_A ten year old Cal was in his bedroom unpacking halfheartedly. _

"_What's the point" he said to himself, "we'll be moving soon anyway."_

_He made his way down stairs and into the kitchen to find Selene unpacking the kitchen boxes._

"_Don't just stand there, help me." She said like he had been standing there doing nothing for hours. He rolled his eyes behind her back and started digging through one of the boxes. He was debating whether or not to ask her about the moving and why they did it so frequently. He knew he was risking making her angry, and by now he knew that making her mad was taboo. He decided he had nothing to lose, so he went ahead. _

"_Why do you move us so much? Sometimes it seems like you're running away from something." She froze. Cal immediately regretted asking the question, he especially regretted saying the second part. The look she gave him was so cold that I felt the chill on my skin back in the field. _

"_You think I'm running from something?" She gave a bark of a laugh that held no humor at all. "You need to learn your place and stop prying into other people's private lives."_

"_It's my life to." He challenged. He was walking on thin ice and he knew it, but he couldn't stop. _

"_You do what I tell you, when I tell you to do it. Are we clear?" There was poison dripping from her voice._

"_No." he said boldly. _

_That was the first day Selene put him under a spell and it would not, by any means, be the last._

_I flashed forward to a 19 years old Cal. This was more resent. It was his first day in Widows Vale and he was miserable and worn. He can only take so much of Selene controlling him. By now he's figured out what she's doing, and there's nothing he can do about it. _

"_You're enrolling at Widows Vale High School." She informed him. His face fell even further. Another year of high school wasn't something he wanted to do, what he wanted was to escape the hellish cage that Selene had built for him over the years._

"_I need you to find out about the local population." He nodded unenthusiastically._

_Later that night he felt the tendrils of another spell weaving its self around him. He closed his eyes, not even bothering to fight against them any more. A part of him welcomed the spells; at least he didn't have to think. The other part of him hated himself for it._

_The first day of school was surprisingly a relief. It wasn't fun by any means, but at least he could get away from Selene. Even with the spell she had over him, he found comfort in the sound of the droning teachers. He talked to as many kids as possible asking them the well rehearsed questions of the new kid. _

_He first saw Morgan in the hall way. He was immediately floored by her power. The spell was tugging him towards her, forcing him to talk to her. His mind screamed in protest. He didn't want her to become his mother's next victim. _

_Eventually he couldn't resist the spell any longer and ended up asking Morgan to the party he was throwing that weekend._

_He's been going out with Morgan for a while and he hates himself for it. She is so in love with him and he wants to break her heart to save her, but the spells are preventing him from doing that. This hurt him even more than anyone else he's ever tricked, because he has feelings for Morgan. _

_They're going to the movies with a big group, when his brother Hunter shows up. He's relieved, maybe Hunter will see what's happening and take him away. The spell whispers in his ear and prevents him from running and telling Hunter everything. Later that night he contemplates killing himself. Just as he's about to do it, Selene comes bursting in. _

"_We're connected you know. I can feel what you're thinking and I know what you plan to do, and I won't allow it. I knew you would betray me one day, I knew you would try to leave me."_

"_It's your fault! You made me the way I am, you pushed me away!"_

_Quick as lightning, she put him in a binding spell. He fell to his knees. She walked over and backhanded him across the face. _

"_I'll just have to pull you in a little closer." She made the spell heavier and eventually took the binding spell off. He stood up and looked at her with admiration. He was no longer the same person._

_Morgan noticed the difference over the next few weeks. She started talking to Hunter and doubting Cal. The new Cal didn't like this. Part of him was full of rage and wanted to bring Morgan to his mother, and a very small part of him was constantly at work, slowly breaking the spell. _

_Morgan binds her tools to herself and this sends Selene into a frenzy. She's furious and demands to take Morgan as soon as possible. Cal does as he's told. The small part of him that's still fighting is subconsciously sending Morgan warnings. Maybe she can get help before it's too late. When he feels Morgan and Sky scry for him, he doesn't block it, he lets Morgan see what he's doing and hopes that she'll stay away, instead she wants to confront him, and he is forced to go. _

_He puts her into her car and recklessly drives across town to his house. His insides are fuming, the spell is nearly broken. He loosens the binding spell enough so Morgan can send witch messages to Hunter and Sky. He was still acting mad; because in truth he was, he was so mad at Selene he could kill her. Why not burn the whole house down? _

_He put Morgan into his secret room to keep her safe, and locked her in there. He was going to burn the whole house down and make sure everyone in it was dead. How dare they control him! He threw a ball of witch fire at a pile of wood and picked up the nearest piece. He strode over to the house ready to face his mother, and win this time. _

_Selene cut him off. She stood in front of him in all her glory. With one swoop of her hand she knocked the wood out of his hand where it went flying off in the direction of the pool house. _

"_You stupid, stupid boy! I've told you since you were young, you can't win!" She stared him down, hated in her eyes. She hated him. She hated that he reminded her of Daniel. She wanted to kill him. She put a binding spell on him, so powerful, that not only could he not move, he couldn't think. One of her coven members came out behind her. _

"_Selene!" He yelled. "There's a fire we need to leave!" She looked over to see the entire pool house up in flames. Her face fell._

"_The seeker is on his way with back up, and so is the fire department!" He informed her._

"_Take my son and get in the car." She ordered. The other coven members carried Cal to the car and they took off, no sign of their trail was ever found._

I pulled out of the vision and found myself back in the field. I looked over at Cal and saw a tear running from the corner of his eye. I reached up to wipe it away when I realized, that there were tears streaming from my own eyes.

"Don't feel sorry for me." He told me. I knew everything, every small detail of his life and it was a sad story, the kind that's too horrible to be real. He carried around so much. I felt like I was going to explode just getting a glimpse of it. He spent his whole life believing that he was too weak and he always was under her control. I hated her. I hated her for Hunter, I hated her for Hunter's parents, and most of all, I hated her for Cal and what she did to him, what she's still doing to him. He fears the time when she's going to return because he knows she will, she made that very clear.

He had a never ending feeling of emptiness. He longed for his father he wanted to be Hunter, at least Hunter knew he was loved. He envied Hunter, but didn't hate him, he never did. He had fantasies, when his mind was clear, that his father took him to England to live with his family. He imagined that he and Hunter grew up together and that he had a little sister. He would spend hours thinking over conversations and events. This was one of the saddest things to me. Hunter never gave him a chance.

He reached out to take my hand and I felt the strange familiar pull of the táth máenma. Only this time it was in reverse. This was a two way deal, and it was my turn.

**Cal**

She saw everything. Every thought and every secret I've ever kept she knows. It was one of the worst feelings of my life, I had to relive every moment of my miserable life. I was also relieved. At least now everyone knew I wasn't a lying sack of shit.

When we pulled out of the táth máenma I couldn't help but cry. I didn't want to feel sorry for myself that would only prove that I'm weak. I held it in as best I could, but one tear escaped me, betraying me. She reached up to wipe it away, and I saw that she was crying for me. I didn't want her to. I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I reached out to take her hand, and I was sucked into a void and found myself in her memories.

_A two year old Rylie was playing with a two year old Hunter. They looked happy together. Rylie hit Hunter over the head with her Barbie doll and Hunter started to cry which made Rylie cry. They apologized in the way that two tear olds do by sharing their toys, and all was forgiven._

_I flashed forward to Liden's death. It was a few days later and it was the last day they would see each other for a long time. He was in a bed, still in shock over his brother's death. He looked up when he saw her enter the room. _

"_I thought you weren't allowed to be here." He told her, but he couldn't hide that he was glad to see her._

"_I'm not, but I had to tell you that I'm moving." She said sadly. "I don't have a lot of time before my dad realizes where I am, but I had to see you."_

"_Everything's falling apart. They think I did it, they think I killed him. I can't stand losing you to." He looked miserable. _

"_I'll write to you." She promised. "Once a week, no matter how boring it may be."_

"_I'll wait for the letters once I'm in jail. You're the only one that believes me."_

"_No I'm not. Sky believes you."_

"_Rylie!" Her father was calling her. A pained look crossed her face. _

"_I'll write." She promised again. She leaned over, kissed his cheek, and dashed out of the room._

_Later that night her father beat her for going to see him._

_Rylie was 16 and beautiful. She seemed happy at school although she didn't talk much. After she left, she threw herself into her studies, hoping for a scholarship to a healing school so she could get away from her father. _

_Wiccians shouldn't drink, it messes with your powers and is twice as bad for a Wiccian than for regular people. Rylies dad was one of the very few Wiccian drinkers, and she paid for it. In her house, there were two refrigerators; one for food, and one for the keg. Her mother stood by and watched as her father beat her for every little thing. She was powerless. She spent half of her time trying to please him, and half of her time trying to get away. _

_One night she accidentally tracked mud through the house. If he wasn't home, she could have cleaned it up and no one would have ever known, but he was home and he happened to be smoking. He took her by the hair and smashed her face into the floor._

"_You see that!" he screamed at her. She couldn't say anything; her mouth was full of blood. He grabbed her by the arm, and burned six places on her arms and the back of her neck with his cigarette. She passed out cold on the floor. _

_That was the best night of her life. She received a letter for a full scholarship to a healing school in Ireland. She packed her bags and left that night. She never looked back. _

_Her father died the next year; she couldn't bring herself to cry. He had it coming. _

We broke apart and I looked into her eyes again and saw a fresh well of tears. Every day was a struggle for her. Her father never left her alone, and she finally broke away from him. I had so much respect for her; she was stronger than I ever hoped to be. She had every reason to give up, but she didn't, she made it through. It gave me hope.

I reached over to hug her, but before I could make any contact, we were flung back into the circle room. Everything was quiet. I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me. Her eyes were still wet, and I was surprised to find that mine were to. I reached over to hug her and she easily folded herself into my arms. We stayed like that for a while until we saw that the sun was going down. I realized then that I was exhausted. We broke apart and stood up. She almost fell over but I caught her.

"Sorry." She giggled. "I was just sitting for so long, my legs are weak." She let out a yawn and stretched her arms over her head. I caught a glimpse of one of the scars on the back of her neck. She saw me looking, and I quickly looked away embarrassed. Hunter didn't even know about her father and she didn't want him to know. I wouldn't tell her secret to anyone.

"I'm so tired." She stated. "I didn't know that would be so draining." We walked through the kitchen and into the living room. She sat on the couch that was still pulled out from this morning when I had been sleeping on it. I sat next to her.

"I need to tell Morgan what I saw. I think she'll be relieved to know that you had good intentions the whole time. You still need to talk to her."

"I know." I replied. Right now all I was interested in was sleep, Morgan could wait. I flopped the rest of the way down onto the pull out couch. She lied down next to me and put her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. She cuddled up next to me and fell asleep almost immediately. I welcomed the sleep. It was one of my favorite things; I could never get enough of it back in the Selene days. I had a feeling that sometime in the future, I would like being awake a whole lot more than I like being asleep.


	10. The Truth

**A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED!!**

**I'm so sorry that i haven't updated since February, i just had a major writers block, on this one, and i was really into my other story. **

**Recap: Rylie did the** **táth máenma with Cal and now she knows everything about him, but most importantly she knows for a fact the he is innocent. Thank you so much for reading, and Review.!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Truth**

**Rylie**

I woke up the next morning and was surprised to find something heavy lying across my stomach. I turned around and came face to face with a sleeping Cal. He subconsciously tightened his grip at my movement. At first I was surprised, and then the events of the night before came flooding back to me. I smiled to myself; he was innocent, and that made me feel good for some reason. It's not like he had a he impact on my life, in fact I didn't even know him up until a few days ago. So why did I feel this sense of overwhelming relief? I was confusing myself.

Slowly and carefully I moved his arm from around my waist, trying not to wake him up. He looked so peaceful; I would have felt bad if I woke him. I had no idea what time it was. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 3:00 in the afternoon. From the few days I've been here, I've discovered the strangest sleeping habits.

I went up stairs to see if Hunter and Sky were home. Neither of them were which I guess is a good thing. I can save the awkward questions, which are no doubt going to be asked for later.

I went to mine and Sky's room looking for my I pod. I had a run in mind. There were so many thoughts flying around my head at uncontrollable speed and I need to sort them out before I go crazy. Running was the best way for me to do that. I dug through my stuff and found some shorts, a sports bra and a long sleeved shirt and my running shoes. I quickly changed, and made my way down stairs. I passed Cal, who was still sleeping and I smiled. I don't know why, but he looked very serine, like he'd never gotten a better sleep in his life.

I trotted down the front stairs and out onto the road. I only had a vague idea of where I was going. I had a pretty good sense of direction, but still it was easy to get lost out here with all the back roads and everything. I started at a pretty good pace, getting ready to go faster.

There were so many things that I had just learned, so many things I needed to process. Cal was innocent, completely innocent. How was Morgan going to react to this? I knew that she loved Cal at one point. Would she leave Hunter to go back with him? This thought made me mad. She couldn't, Hunter loved her too much. He might not have admitted it yet, but I know that he's in love with her. I could tell by the way he looked at her. Hunter. This would affect him to. He would have to admit that he was wrong, and that's not something he did. He was way too stubborn to admit he was totally wrong. Sky would be easier to persuade.

I know Hunter wouldn't call me a liar, but he wouldn't exactly call Cal his brother and get to know him either. I think Morgan will take the news better than Hunter will. She's the one who wanted to know anyway.

I picked up my pace as I thought about exactly what I saw. His childhood was so sad. No one had ever loved him. Selene was a monster to him. She only paid attention to him when it was convenient for her. She was a bitch and I hated her. If there was true, pure evil in the world, then she was it. I would kill her if I got the chance.

I came out of my thoughts for a minute to see where I was. Without realizing it, I was on my way to Morgan's house. I decided that I would run there and see if she was home. If she was, I would tell her everything, and let her make up her own mind.

When I got to her driveway, I slowed to a walk and cast my senses. She was in the house, and she was alone. Perfect. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. She quickly answered. She must have sensed me before I rang the bell. She looked at me with an expression that was hard to read; her emotions however, were easier to read, because they were coming off her in waves. She was half excited; she still had a little faith in Cal. She was also half petrified, what if he really was just like Selene and all the good she thought was in him, was gone?

"Did you do it?" she asked, her voice was cold. She was trying so hard to not show any emotion. I didn't blame her, she was an emotional wreck.

"I have so much to tell you." I said. She opened the door wider to let me in. I told her everything. From his childhood, to the most resent thing. Her expression changed throughout, from shocked to horrified to relived, and back again. When I finally finished, she couldn't even speak.

**Morgan**

How could I have been so stupid? I wanted to kick myself for not seeing the signs. I was so in love with him, and so wrapped up in my own pathetic life, that I mistook his struggle, for him being evil. I couldn't believe it, the whole time he was trying to save me from himself. I was so angry at him for so long about the pool house, now I realize that if he didn't put me in the pool house, I would surly be dead. I owed him my life.

I took a deep breath and looked at Rylie.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me." I told her sincerely.

"No problem, I was just glad that I could clear a few things up." She responded.

"Is Cal at Hunter's right now? Can I go see him?" I asked eagerly.

"He should be there. He was sleeping when I left, but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. Does Hunter know about this?" She asked. That means she hadn't told him, and I sure hadn't told him. I love Hunter, but I know that he can sometimes be unreasonable, especially about his brother. I know it's wrong, but I want to avoid telling him for as long as possible.

"No." I shook my head.

"Then let's hope he's not home when we get there." She replied.

I grabbed my keys and headed to the door. Rylie was following close behind me. I started up Das Boot with a deafening roar, and backed out of the drive way. This was insane! This changes everything I have believed for the past few months. Cal wasn't after me, and I had the chance to talk to him without fear, or doubt. I have no idea what to say to him. I guess I should start by apologizing. I don't think I'll be able to look at him without crying. If all the things that Rylie said were true, then he had it much worse than I did.

We pulled into the driveway and I saw to my dismay that Hunter's car was there. My face visibly fell.

"I'll go in first and try to soften the blow, you wait here, and I'll send you a witch message when I've got him under control." Rylie said.

"I think I better do it. I mean I have to face him sooner or later. He needs to understand." I said back. As much as I didn't want to face Hunter right now, I knew that I had to.

"You're braver than I gave you credit for." She stated. I smiled, then opened the door and stepped out of the car. Rylie was on the stairs just ahead of me. She pushed open the door, and I saw Cal sitting on the couch reading a book. He looked up at the noise, and was surprised to see me.

"Morgan…" He started, but didn't get to finish his sentence because Hunter cut him off.

"Morgan, you don't need to talk to him." Hunter said. He was talking to me like I was going to freak out, or start crying or something. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"No, that's just it. I came here to talk to him." I said.

"In case you forgot, he tried to kill you. He doesn't deserve to talk to you!" Hunter was raising his voice now.

"I need to talk to you alone in the kitchen for a minute." I walked over and took his hand, leading him into the kitchen.

"Hunter I need to talk to him." I said seriously. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I asked Rylie to do a táth máenma with him. She knows everything about him now, and she told me. He was never on Selene's side. He was trying to save me." The look on Hunter's face was hard to interpret. There were a few different emotions crossing his handsome face, and none of them were good. First there was hurt, then sadness, then anger.

"And you believe that?"

"Yes I do." I said boldly.

"Don't you think that's what he wants you to believe?"

"So you're calling Rylie a liar?" I shot back.

"No, I'm calling her gullible."

"She's not stupid; I think you of all people should know that, I mean you invited her here to tutor me."

"No matter what, I will never believe a word he says! He's a liar why can't you see that?" He was really starting to make me mad.

"Hunter, I love you, and nothing will change that. I'm presenting you with irrevocable evidence that he's innocent. Can you please for my sake put aside your hate for him, and look at the facts? Be fair. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, and I know he's not going to hurt me. Can't you trust me?" I wasn't yelling anymore. I was really trying to convince him now.

"I want to trust you, you know that. It's him I can't trust." He told me softly. I looked into his green eyes, and knew that he wanted what was best for me. What he thinks is best, isn't, and he needs to know that.

"I know that you want to protect me, but this is something that I have to do, and I think you do to. You're father would hate you two fighting when one of you is trying so hard to redeem himself for something that wasn't his fault." I knew I hit a nerve with the father card, but it's true. Hunter told me that his father always regretted leaving Cal with Selene.

"Go." He said. He was mad, I could see, but I know that he understood what I was saying. He's always been stubborn, but he knows I'm right.

I walked out of the room, and went back into the living room where Rylie and Cal were still sitting. There was no doubt in my mind that they had heard every word that was said in the kitchen.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Cal hesitantly. I knew everything about him, and I was seeing him in a new light; it was like he was a whole new person.

Rylie got up and walked out of the room, giving my arm a reassuring squeeze as she passed. Once she was gone I sat down next to him on the couch. There was an awkward silence. Neither one of us knew how to begin this conversation.

"I'm sorry." I said looking up to meet his gaze.

"It's not your fault." He said, giving me a weak smile. He still didn't look like himself, but he was getting better. He looked more alive than he had the last time I saw him on the side of the road.

"Yes it is." I concurred. "I was so wrapped up in my own problems that I didn't see that there was something wrong." There was a lump in my throat, and I could feel the tears were about to come.

"There was nothing you could have done Morgan." Cal said, trying to comfort me. "I'm fine now and it's thanks to you. You saved me Morgan." The look in his eyes was so sincere that the tears that were on the edge of falling began to fall. I wanted to get the attention off of my crying.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." I assured him. "I know the whole story, and I trust you." The warmth returned to his eyes when I said that.

"I know that we can never go back to the way things were between us." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "But I hope that you'll let me be your friend."

"Yes." I said simply. We both stood up, and he wrapped his arms around me in a friendly hug. I smiled and he smiled back at me. Things were finally falling into place. My whole world seemed to be caving in on me ever since I almost hit him with my car the other night. Now things were looking better. With Cal on our side, fighting Selene didn't seem so scary.

I pulled out of our hug, gave him one last look, and then went looking for Hunter. I entered the kitchen to find Rylie sitting at the table by herself drinking a cup of tea.

"He went for a walk." She told me. "He didn't trust himself to behave while the two of you were talking. He's afraid that he's going to lose you to him." She said sadly. "I know that's not true, but you know Hunter; if he's not worrying about something, then the world is perfect."

All of the anger that I felt towards Hunter melted away. He was just looking out for me because he loves me. There was no way he could lose me to Cal. Seeing Cal today cleared a lot of things up. Any doubt that I had ever had in mine and Hunter's relationship was completely gone. It was true that I wanted Cal in my life, but not like he was before.

I sat down at the kitchen table with Rylie, waiting for Hunter to come back.

**Hunter**

I couldn't stand to be in the house with Cal and Morgan anymore. The thought Cal spilling all of his feelings of Morgan made me sick. I took one look at Rylie, and then walked out the back door.

I turned down the street and started walking faster than was necessary. I was just so angry. I'm so scared to lose Morgan. I know that I can trust her and that she would never do anything to hurt me. It's him I don't trust. Every time I've ever seen him, he's given me another reason not to trust him. Why am I the only one who can see that?

I walked around the neighborhood, and then made my way back to the house sooner than I wanted to. I was still so angry, and I didn't want Morgan to see me like this.

I opened up the front door and walked through the lining room without looking at anyone. I could feel that Cal was the only one in the living room, and Morgan and Rylie were in the kitchen.

Without any contact with anyone, I ran up the stairs, into my room, and quickly closed the door. I didn't want to take my anger out on Morgan.

**Morgan**

I heard Hunter come in, and I waited for him to come into the kitchen, but he never did. I waited a few minutes, and then followed him into his room. He didn't look at me when I came in. I didn't really expect him to after the fight we got in earlier.

I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. He still wasn't looking at me. I lay down next to him and buried my head in his chest, and put my arms around him. This caused a reaction out of him. Slowly he snaked his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said back. Relief was flowing over me. "You don't have to worry about a thing." I assured him.

"I know." He said and tightened his grip around me.

Soon he was sleeping, and I couldn't help but drift off myself. I felt at peace for the first time in a long time. Everything in my life was going in the right direction for the first time, and I felt safe here in Hunter's arms. My life was perfect.

* * *

**I just had to add the part where she sits on his bed and snuggles up to him because it's one of my favorite moments from the book. PLEASE REVIEW!!  
**

* * *


	11. Author's Note

Hello,

Unfortunately this is not a new chapter, just a note to let everyone know that I'm still alive. I haven't updated this story in ages, mostly because I'm stuck where I left off because that's where the story is going to start to stray from the books. The has the potential to go in so many different directions that I just can't pick one. I've also been focusing on my other story so I haven't given this one much thought lately.

The Good news is, that this story is far from over. Once I get my other story sorted, I fully intend to return my attention to this one, because it's very special to me, as it's the first story I've ever really written and put time into. I need to re read the books because I haven't read them since I was in the seventh grade and I am now in college. The books have always held a special place in my heart because they got me to really appreciate reading and started my addiction to going to the library. Out of the stories I have posted, this would be the last one that I would abandon.

So I'm going to reread the series so I can remain as close to the plot as possible, while still maintaining Cal's significant impact. His presence will make some things easier and some things much harder for Morgan and I'm really excited to get into that. I might clean up the previous chapters because I wrote the first five all at the same time, and I posted all of the chapters before I knew what a beta was. If anyone is interested in being a Beta for this story send me a message because I may end up writing as I'm re reading the series. I really appreciate everyone who has read, favorited and especially reviewed Redemption it's meant so much to me and I look forward to posting many more chapters in the future!

Thank you,

Liz aka Enlighten.


End file.
